Moonlight Song
by Sprinkes
Summary: Sixth year is going rather well for everyone, aside from three of the Marauders attempting to get the forth a girlfriend and a hyper active Hufflepuff. Rated M for language, parties, and smut in later chapters.
1. Petitions, Blood and Detentions

**General Disclaimer: The only things I own are Luna, Sam, a few plot ideas and that is it. If you recognize anything in this story, that means that I am borrowing it for a moment but I wont scratch it.**

**I plan on updating once a week, mostly so I can get a little bit further before posting anything new. I hope you enjoy!**

**Chapter 1**

_Petitions, Blood and Detentions_

"Lun!" The voice traveled though the long corridor causing the positively starving girl in question to stop and wait for her friend to catch up with her. They where both sixth years half way through the year and still went through this same ritual every day. They WOULD see each other during lunch, and after lunch, and in the common room, and in their dorms, but it didn't stop the need for one, or both, of them to catch up on something absolutely dire.

"Sam!" the blonde haired girl shouted back, making the other students look at her oddly and a few scowl. _Oh,_ she thought, _Merlin forbid I'm happy to see my best friend. Prats. _

When the brown haired girl known as Samantha finally made her way over to her friend the two began to talk over each other, informing the other about what their days had been like thus far since seeing each other last in their dorms at 8 in the morning. Sam had apparently gotten an A on her Transfiguration essay and Luna had drawn a picture of a unicorn stabbing the Slytherin girl who tripped her before Charms class.

"So, Luna, how many names do you need now?" Sam asked as they started putting together their sandwiches and pouring their pumpkin juice. Or, Sam poured pumpkin juice, Luna preferred tea having never quite acquired a taste for the juice herself.

"Fifty and then my sheet is full" Luna answered, her smile growing as she spread more peanut butter onto her bread then she may have needed. She needed signatures for a petition to have a new act put on the next Ministry meeting agenda, no big deal considering the facts alone usually makes people want to sign. In her free time at home she volunteers for a group called "W.O./ L. F" or "Werewolf Organization / Living Foundation" their plan is to help poor wolves get the wolfsbane potion on the full moon.

"Wow, Christmas break was good." the brown haired girl replied, smiling at her best friend before her eyes shifted to the Gryffindor table and a small sigh release from her lips. _Sirius must have walked in_, Luna decided while rolling her eyes. The Marauders are another thing she never quite acquired a taste for. "Luna," Sam said without moving her eyes from the Black boys head, "write a song about him for music. Please?"

Sam had been attempting to get her green eyed friend to agree to this since she started taking music in third year, Luna had always refused. "For my birthday?" Yet how could she refuse that, her friend would be turning 17 in two months, she'll be of age in their world, and a song about Sirius Black would cost much less then buying a gift. So, Luna nodded while she finished her sandwich.

The strange sound of delight that erupted from her friends throat, something that sounded like a giggle mixed with a banshee cry, made a number of people turn to them. _Again with the scowling._

"If I can get them to sign, I'm sure a bunch of people would follow." Luna said while looking in the direction of the Marauders for the first time and seeing a small group of girls surrounding them while James and Sirius told some story. "I'll be back."

As she gathered her things and pulled out the clipboard and self inking quill from her bag Sam grabbed her arm, "You can't just...approach them, they'll think you're part of their fan club." Sam informed her friend, it was a good possibility that she'd never even be able to get close to them because of the group already there. "Then I guess I'll have to ask someone near them and hope they hear, wont I?" Luna replied after thinking about it for a moment.

Lily Evans was a redheaded prefect who was well known for hating James Potter and at one point being friends with a Slytherin boy. She was kind, from what Luna had heard, and she was sitting next to Peter, the least cared about Marauder. Lily Evans was the best bet for not only getting a signature but getting the Marauders attention.

Luna was glad that she wasn't eating but instead reading a school book, it seemed overly rude to interrupt people from eating. Eating was wonderful. "Excuse me, Lily Evans?" Luna asked, a sweet smile on her face while she tapped the redhead on the shoulder. "Yes?" Lily said while turning and smiling back at the Hufflepuff girl before her.

"Hi, I'm Luna Boyd and I was wondering if you would be able to give me moment of your time and perhaps agree to sign this petition." she kept smiling, it was a trait of her house, friendly to all. Always.

"What's it for?" Lily swept her hand over the empty seat next her, offering Luna a seat while she talked.

"It's on behalf of W.O./L.F., this particular petition is an attempt to get an act on the Ministry agenda to offer lower income werewolves and family's with werewolf children access to the wolfsbane potion. It is currently outlandishly priced and not covered by any magical insurance policy and as a result thousands of units of the potion are getting thrown away each month." Lily listened to the obviously well rehearsed speech and nodded along at some parts.

She thought of Remus, Lily was a smart girl and while learning about werewolves in third year was able to piece together that her fellow Gryffindor and prefect was in fact a werewolf. She never brought it up, never asked for him to confirm it, only worried every time the moon began to fill again.

"What about those without an income at all?" It was a sad question, but also a fact of life. Many of these men and women are unable to find work, or find very little work that pays next to nothing. Luna smiled at the question though, being asked questions was rare and it made her feel as if she could really make a difference. She pulled a small piece of parchment with a plan written on it in neat script with the W.O./L.F. logo at the top.

"The outline we currently have would put the potion on a fluctuating scale and using donations to cover the cost of those who have no income. They want to make it to the between three sickles and two galleon's. But with the scale depending on their current income it could cost only knuts."

Lily smiled once more and asked to see the petition after reading the parchment for herself.

49 names to go.

"Thank you so much, if you know anyone else interested in helping us, please let me know." Luna began to walk away and in the process walked by the Ravenclaw table where she waved to a few people she knew from her classes.

She didn't even see Mildred Brown moving from the group that the surrounded the Marauders until she stepped directly in front of her and cut off her walk back to her own table, trapping her between the Gryffindors and Mildred's own Ravenclaws. Luna smiled at her, but it fell once the slightly plump girl started talking.

"What do you think you're doing? Werewolves are dangerous and disgusting creatures the only help we should be giving them is getting rid of them." Luna looked at the girl and had to keep herself from going over the edge. Maybe she could reason with her, after all.

"Actually, with the potion they become fully aware during the transformation and aren't a danger to anyone, only a wee bit scary." Luna tried pulling out another piece of parchment that showed the attack rate of a town in Russia going down to almost none when the potion became affordable and available to the werewolf community there.

"Actually," Mildred started, "they're not even human. We shouldn't help those mindless creatures we should eradicate them and what's next? Let them go to school here? Let them live in our neighborhoods? Let them work in our stores?"

"Yes," Luna said, her green eyes flashing, this girl was treading dangerously close to offending her friends, her family, to much for her to take. She understands that people are ignorant, and therefore scared, when it comes to werewolves, but that doesn't mean they get to attack people she loves. "they're just people, none of them want this. It's painful and they can hurt people they love."

"They aren't capable of love, they're worse then You-Know-Who." Sam was already at her friend's side trying to calm her down but also glaring at the Ravenclaw in front of them. Hufflepuffs never loose their cool, they never become violent, and they never glare.

But they will fight in the name of what's right, and they will fight for the people they care about. And this girl had stepped way over the line and in Luna's head, that was enough justification for her next actions.

She calmly handed her bag and the things she was holding to Sam, and took a step forward her green eyes growing darker with each movement, pulled her arm back and landed a single right hook to the center of Mildred's usually pretty face. Her hand didn't hurt but Mildred was clutching her nose and trying to stem the flow of blood coming from her now crooked nose.

Luna stepped back, took her things from her slightly shocked friend and walked directly towards Professor McGonagall who was quickly walking from the staff table to the scene, and allowed the teacher to pull her from the Great Hall while Lily walked the still bleeding Ravenclaw to the Hospital Wing.

"Hey!" someone called to Sam when her feet started moving again and she began to walk out of the hall. "Wait up!" she turned her attention to the shouting James Potter and tilted her head to the side, waiting.

"Tell your friend with the mean right hook to find us, we want to sign her thing." Sam nodded and continued on her way to the common room to switch out her books. She knows what Luna is capable of, what most Hufflepuffs are capable of, no one else seemed to though. You can't just expect them to sit back and allow people to talk to them like that, or to compare anyone to the monster currently attacking muggle's and muggle-born's.

**Remus' POV**

"... werewolves and family's with werewolf children access to the wolfsbane potion. It is currently outlandishly priced and not covered by any magical insurance policy and as a result thousands of units of the potion are getting thrown away each month." What exactly was this girl talking about? Who just goes up to someone and starts discussing the price of Wolfsbane potion with people. I looked around the table, decided that I need to get my fellow Marauders to help listen in on this current conversation, but they were already leaning closer to the girl without making it obvious.

James caught my eye and then Sirius', letting us know to listen and not interfere until need be. We listened while Lily asked a question about wolves without income, and the girl smiled before answering in a very practiced manor about fluctuating prices and donations, then Lily signed something that had more then a few other names on it.

They were trying to help England's were's, which is a noble cause, but she wasn't one. I would be able to smell it on her, let alone the fact that no one else has every been brought to the shack with me for my monthly transformations. She is to pretty to be a werewolf anyway, her blonde hair is long, falling to the middle of her back, and her eyes are bright green and shinned each time she smiled. She was a Hufflepuff and when she stood I noticed she wore bright yellow and black stockings under her uniform.

I had just started to rake my eyes over her more intimate parts when the Ravenclaw girl who had been hanging over Sirius a few moments ago voice broke though my thoughts "..they're worse then You-Know-Who." she said, I could feel myself pale and next to me Sirius went rigid as if he was planning on attacking this girl if she breathed the wrong way.

But the Hufflepuff was very calm, her entire body was relaxed as she handed her things to a friend who had been attempting to calm her down, she was even calm as she stepped to the Ravenclaw and let her right fist connect with the other girls nose. She then, body still relaxed, took her things back and started walking to our head of house, allowing her self to be taken in for punishment.

"Who, exactly, is that girl?" I asked my friends, but I was more then willing to get an answer from anyone.

"I don't know, but we're going to sign her thing, yeah?" James asked, the three of us nodding in the affirmative. Of course we would, it would be wrong if we didn't really. James jumped up and attempted to stop her friend while she walked out of the Great Hall.

"I've never seen a Hufflepuff hit anyone before."

McGonagall was late getting to Transfiguration, which meant that for the first ten minutes of class we where all sitting in the hallway and talking about the Hufflepuff girl who had broken a girls nose during lunch. The current theory's were that the two were fighting over Sirius/James/My own affections and it resulted in a fight.

The Ravenclaw girl had insulted the Hufflepuff's lesbian lover, whom she her self had had an affair with over Christmas break, and as a result she snapped and it resulted in a fight. For honor, of course.

The Hufflepuff girl finally snapped under the pressure of being nothing more than an extra in the school and when the Ravenclaw girl offered to help her, she broke her nose.

A few people even think that she was under the influence of the Imperious Curse (preformed by some soon to be Death Eater Slytherin, of course) which is the only reason any Hufflepuff would ever raise their hand to another person, let alone another student.

When Lily joined us her hair was out of place and their were a few blood drops on her robes. "Hey Lilypad, want me to clean those up for you?" James asked, pulling his wand out and readying himself for any chance to impress her.

"No, thank you, Ja-Potter." She replied, catching herself before calling my best friend by his first name. I had noticed her doing that more and more since she had finally agreed to a date on our second Hogsmeade trip. I think she was finally warming up to the idea of being with him, which would make the rest of our lives much easier.

"What's that girls name?" I asked, while I stood to brush any dust off of my robes and waited for the Professor to arrive and start class, with Lily's return it can't be much longer, really. The entire thing should be sorted by now and the sooner it is the sooner I can get through this class.

Not that I didn't love this class or anything, the full moon is coming and I'm getting a bit testy.

"Luna." Luna? That means moon.

Sirius smirked at me, "sounds perfect for you, eh, Moony?"

I skipped dinner, but James, Sirius and Peter had fun filling me in on all the fun that, apparently, happened because of the blonde Hufflepuff. "What happened?" I asked, when they came back, all smiled and having to much fun to not have just done something wrong. I was going through alibi's I could could come up with up when James started the tale.

"That Hufflepuff, Luna, came over to us tonight so we could sign her thing, right?" I nodded, as if he actually wanted an answer but he was barely watching me, to busy putting away the school things he had tossed on his bed before dinner.

"So she waits until it's pretty much all gone," Sirius continued, throwing himself onto his bed fully clothed, "and sits on the table next to Pete's head and smiles at us as if we've been friends forever." James had given up trying to organize anything and just piled the rest of his things on his desk and started changing.

"Wormtail screamed when he realized she was just sitting there," James laughed while the boy in question pulled an unpleasant face but didn't make to discredit the claim in anyway. "She just smiled at him and pet his head like some scared animal, and then goes 'I heard you wanted to pen your name's for a good cause' and waves this clipboard around."

I wanted him to skip to the part where it ended, I am particularly tired this cycle and I just want to sleep, they had, after all only woke me up thirty minutes before curfew. "She was really nice! Actually gave us some stuff to look at!" Peter said excitedly, I learned later that she actually gave them directly to him and it made him feel special.

"Right," Sirius said, "more importantly, I asked why she decked that girl and she just tells us how she doesn't stand for people talking that way about people that she loves." He looked at me and arched an eyebrow, "you know what that means, right?"

I didn't answer, I had no idea what Sirius thought that could possibly mean, she cares for the people in her life? I cannot find it in my scope of ability to care that much right now, tomorrow I will be transforming and I want to get as much rest now as I can.

"It means," James went on after the right amount of time passed and he became aware that I was not going to answer the way they wanted, "that someone she cares about is a werewolf."

"And she's named after the moon!" Pete squeaked from the bathroom

"And she's pretty fit, much more than a hand full, mate." Sirius added, over exaggerating by putting his hands a foot away from his own chest.

"The point it, she's a good idea for you." James explained through snickers in Sirius' expression. I snorted at the statement, I really did not want to deal with the drama of a girlfriend right now. "She asked about you." I raised an eyebrow at that, that was something that I wasn't expecting.

"We said you were run down, to much studying not enough snogging." Sirius said, not waiting for my reaction before finishing, "she said she couldn't help you with that, but gave us candy bar from her bag, said that if chocolate can't help you then you're doomed."

The only reason this struck me is because that was something I believed, something that I used all of the time, more so this time of month then others, but it's something my mother would do to sooth me after a rougher then normal full moon. "We told her to find you so you can sign the petition whenever she sees you." James ended

I was almost asleep when I asked what happened to her, after the one sided fight, my eyes closed and my my voice dropping and slurring. I sounded like a drunk third year after two shots of fire whiskey. "Detention until Thursday." Pete provided the answer as I slipped into unconsciousness.

* * *

**A/N: Please review, feedback is greatly appreciated. **


	2. Floods, Music and Conversations

**Chapter 2**

_Floods, Music and Conversation._

**Luna's POV**

I love Friday's, this one is even more amazing because it's the first night this week I don't have detention. Other than that, like every other Friday, it's the one day that I don't even look at my uniform. Not that I don't have classes today, it's just that the one's I DO have no one seems to care if the student's dress appropriately. We have made a really good case over the years that dressing so alike actually damages our creative process, I'm not saying they bought it, I'm saying they got tired of giving us detentions for it.

"What cha humming over there?" I turned to Sam, my lovely brown haired, brown eyed, beautiful friend. She wasn't in any of my classes today, it was actually something that started this year, us having almost completely different classes. The only one's we were in together where the core classes we both took. Charms, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Potions and Herbology. She was smart enough to be a Ravenclaw but for some reason or another she was placed here.

I can see it, now, more then I did when we first met when we were eleven, she's timid but I wouldn't cross someone she loves. That's the thing about badgers, everyone underestimates us, but while we lay low and try not cause trouble, and are even helpful to everyone in every other house, but we can be deadly. We can even take down snakes.

"Just something that popped into my head a few nights ago while playing with a cup in the office." The wonderful thing about Professor Sprout is that when she gives someone from her own house detention, if they got it for what she see's as a good reason, all you have to do is spend some time sitting in her office, doing your homework, maybe filing a few things, while she worked in the greenhouses. It was a pretty awesome set up, really. Other people have to help the caretaker or scrub cauldron's, less awesome.

Sam laughed and grabbed her things for her Alchemy class. The girl was going to end up being recruited to be an Unspeakable, I'm sure of it. All of the weird off the wall classes, she takes them. Like Ghoul Studies and Ancient Studies. Not History of Magic, well she enjoys that class too, but Ancient Studies. Like, ancient. Egypt and Mayan ancient. And if there is anything I think they'd look for—it's someone who knows and enjoys those things.

I don't go to breakfast, really, it's a meal that just seems to slow down my day so I after I hug Sam goodbye I decide to get dressed. It may not seem super important to everyone, but when you only get a few days every week to dress however (almost) you want, you spend time figuring it out.

I pulled on some bright yellow tights that already have paint stains and some doodles on them, black shorts, and a black slightly low cut shirt with a badger paw painted on the center. I was finishing up my eye liner when our other roommate came into the room and smiled at me.

"Wow, Luna, you look so pretty." Amanda Dawn is a lovely girl, pretty in her own way. She's not like the girls in the magazines, but then again neither was I, she was very shy which made both Sam and I even more excited when she began dating her boyfriend, a chaser for out quidditch team, Amos Diggory.

"Thank you Amanda, I love your hair down like that." One thing that we have over every other house is that we've never had an fight within the house, we all get along. "Gonna do some homework before your next class?" I asked while pulling my tie through my belt loops and making a bow on my right hip with it.

"Yeah, we have a Hogsmeade trip tomorrow and I don't want to miss it." I smiled at her, she has been very happy, and very efficient since she began dating Amos.

"I have to get to class, but I'll see you at lunch." I said after putting my black and white chucks on and grabbing my bag. She nodded while I left the room and headed to art class.

I've been sitting at lunch with Sam, Amanda and Amos for almost the entire hour and they were packing their things for their next classes, most of which started just after 2, mine on the other hand, started at half past. I figured I could stay in the Great Hall and work on the drawing I started in art like I normally do.

"Miss. Boyd!" I turned to see Professor Flitwick scurrying over to me, he doubles as the Charms and Music teacher. Personally, I think he enjoys the music class a tad bit more then his Charms class, but who wouldn't? It's one of the only classes everyone, houses be damned, get along. Gryffindors happily write duet songs with Slytherins. Ravenclaws don't even attempt to one up any one and show that they know more. And Hufflepuffs aren't seen as some sort of kid sibling, like we are in most classes.

"Yes Professor? Is something wrong?" he was out of breath and I took notice of the other professors ushering the remaining students to one half of the Great Hall.

"Yes, someone flooded the corridor to the Music Room and-"

I cut him off, and as rude as it may have been, the man had just scared me more then a first year standing up to a full grown troll. "We're not having music class?"

"we are having it, Miss Boyd, we will be sharing this half of the Great Hall with the study hour, though, so I am asking you to please inform the classmates that are here still, I need to go get the instruments from storage." He dashed off before I could answer yes or no to actually telling people, but what the hey? I liked talking to people.

I skipped, yes skipped—don't judge me, to the Slytherins, informed the three from that house of the change, then to the Ravenclaws and informed the two from there, and then made my way to the Gryffindors.

I feel I should say that for whatever reason—I don't eat breakfast, I only have thirty minutes for lunch on Tuesdays and Thursdays, I wasn't really looking to hard, take your pick—I haven't gotten Remus to sign my petition, the only Marauder left. I saw him now, sitting with his friends, rolling his eyes as Sirius and James impersonated some type of bird and reading a book.

But I had to find my classmates before they left for Music in a wasted trip, so I would deal with that later. Jenna Clearwater was sitting with Helen Brook, a latter of which could be an Opera singer if she just practiced her scales more and didn't strain her voice with whatever activities she gets into. I am not one to judge a girl for having a little fun.

"Hello ladies, I come baring some news." The two looked at me while I balanced on the balls of my feet and held my hands behind my back, swaying back and forth slightly. "Music is being moved to the other half of the Great Hall due to a flood." They looked at each other, then sent glares down to the Marauders.

"James and Sirius showed up to Potions soaking wet." Helen informed me, before her eyes got wide and her and Jenna shared a look before turning back to me, "You have to preform today, don't you?" Jenna asked, her voice lowering a bit and leaning towards my direction as if it where a big secret.

"Yup!" I smiled as wide as my face would let me, "I can't wait! It's actually a duet with Obadiah." They shared another look.

"Isn't it weird," Jenna started.

"Doing a song with your... well you know..."Helen sort of continued.

"Ex boyfriend?" Jenna finished. It was a little freaky, they're not related in any way, not even distantly, but they have been super close friends since first year and even though Sam and I have been friends for just as long, we don't finish each others sentences. We don't like giving people the creeps.

"We ended months ago," I said "and we ended mutually. Obadiah and I are fine with working together. I helped write the song that got him a date with Ashley, remember?" It's true. Obby and I dated all throughout fifth year and while I loved him and he loved me, we weren't right for each other. Music was both of our passions but on some level we only went out to make everyone who was trying to push us together happy. We where great friends and still are, which is why when he told me that he had a huge crush on Ashley Oswin, I was excited and helped him write something to win her over.

Maybe it's because we're both Hufflepuffs, but being friends always made more sense then being lovers, neither of us ever felt the spark you're meant to.

"Bloody Hufflepuffs." they said at the same time and started packing up their things. I still had to tell the aforementioned friend/ex boyfriend who was sitting on the other end of the Gryffindor table with his girlfriend. She was a Gryffindor and surprisingly okay with our continued friendship. I mean, I did lure her to the classroom, and keep watch so he could work his magic, and when she was apprehensive about dating him and being friends with me I answered all of her questions about our past relationship.

And I mean all of them.

It got weird.

I was almost there when I was grabbed around the waist and pulled down onto the bench. "Out trying to get more names, love?" Sirius asked, not removing his arm until I had bent one of his fingers almost completely back. "Actually, I need to inform someone about a class change, you can bother me in a moment." I left sitting on the table in front of Ashley and Obadiah.

"Hey Ash, Obby." I smiled at them, and crossed my legs as if I would be staying there for some time.

"Hey Luna, did you guys need to go over that song before your class?" Ashley asked, looked between the two of us and looking slightly disappointed in her boyfriend for maybe slacking off.

I shook my head, "No, we went over it a lot last night in the Common Room. We got this. Actually, someone flooded the corridor so Professor Flitwick has moved us into the other half of the great all for today." I smiled at them, I know they wouldn't get to actually sit next to each other, but I was actually excited for Obby. Other then practicing, Ashley hasn't seen him preform since he asked her out.

"Really?" They said together, Obby actually hugged me as if it was entirely my fault and suggestion that they'd be able to see each other. Dear Merlin, I did not do this, man.

"Tune up, Obby, we have fifteen minutes." I patted his head and waved to Ashley while I stood, and looked down the table. It was cleared of food, only a few books, easily avoidable. So I walked down the table and sat, cross legged in the center of the Marauders. "Now what did you want to bother me about Sirius? I have to warm up."

"Well, Remus here still hasn't signed—warm up for what?" I didn't know what to respond to first, he switched mid sentence. I thought for a few seconds before deciding that if he stays here, he'll figure out the second part. So I pulled out the clipboard and quill, turning to Remus.

"Did you want to sign? Don't feel you have to just because they did. I understand not everyone agrees with W.O./L.F." I smiled and he looked at me, then to the clip board and smiled back.

"I actually think it's great, I'm quite curious to learn more, if you have the time." He signed it while he talked and I was going to answer him, really I was, but then I heard Obby shouting that we only had 8 minutes and I need to warm up, so I had to leave.

I grabbed the clipboard, told him if the conversation was meant to happen, we'd find each other, patted Peter on the head, and dashed to the other side of the Great Hall while doing scales as loudly as I dared.

"You didn't have dairy today, right?" Obby asked while I took a sip of water and then sang a few lines from the song. "The acoustics in here are much better, yeah?" I smiled at him, agreeing.

**Remus' POV—For the song**

"Obadiah! Luna!" Ashley Oswin was not usually an overly excited girl, but right now she was jumping up and down as if her life was ending and those two where the only one's who could save her. She had been told three times to calm herself already, but I doubt she was listening. None of us on this side really had any clue what was happening on the other. Usually we where allowed to spread out but today we where all confined to two tables.

Not that I ever moved tables, mind you, but it was good to know I could if I wanted too.

Flitwick had come back about five minutes ago and since then the two had been talking to a few students from a different house who where setting up different instruments, and apparently preparing for something.

"Okay! Okay!" Flitwick said, even if we weren't involved with what was happening on the other side, everyone in this study hour was more then focused solely on it. Luna was actually rather pretty, she wasn't that skinny but she wasn't over weight either. I would be able to fit my arms around her quite nicely, and her thighs where plump. She didn't have a huge ass, but the bit she did have seemed to fill out her shorts in a nice way, and Sirius (while he was exaggerating) was not quite lying about the size of her chest.

"Break a leg, baby!" Ashely shouted, "you too Luna!" she added after a second.

"Whenever you two are ready." Flitwick said and everyone on the other side quieted down, quills out, and waited for the two to do what ever it they where going to do.

"_The last time I saw you, you turned away._" The boy, Obadiah, started. He was looking at Luna but she wasn't looking at him, not so much ignoring, though. I'm sure it's part of whatever they practiced.

"_I couldn't see you with the sun shining in my eyes,_" Luna continued. Her voice wasn't to high pitched or to low, it was actually quite beautiful.

"_I said 'hello' but you kept on walking,_" The boy sang next, he took a step towards her and she finally looked at him, her head tilted as if she was trying to hear what he was saying.

"_I'm going deaf from the sound of the freeway,_" She sang back, as if she had just come up with it off the top of her head, an excuse for ignoring him. A bad one at that.

It continued, their switching off on lines until they came to a chorus of sorts, together they sang "_I don't, don't wanna take you home. Please don't, don't make me sleep alone. If I could, I'd only want to make you smile. If you were to stay with me a while._" Then they went back to switching off lines until that part came again, and then again until it ended.

The music class clapped, they had all been writing while they listened, and Flitwick seemed proud. Ashley was clapping and shouting louder then anyone, really. It was sort of annoying, and almost as if James wanted to prolong the torture of hearing Ashley's high pitched voice (more then we did last year when she had a thing for Sirius and followed us around asking questions all the time) he called her over.

"Isn't that your boyfriend, Oswin?" Luna doesn't call any of us by our last names, I'm not sure if she just generally thinks she's friends with everyone, or if she finds it rude, or what have you, but she doesn't. It didn't click when she called me by my first name rather then last, and the same with Sirius.

Ashley walked over, not looking at Sirius once and not sitting down, "Yeah. Wasn't he amazing?" I decided to tune her octave growing voice out and focus my eyes somewhere else. They landed on Luna, she was pushing her hair back while siting on top of a table, someone else was getting ready to preform and she was messing with a plastic cup. The only thing she didn't do was spin it, she tapped it, moved it, hit it, popped it, clapped over it.

Eventually her green eyes lifted and met my own brown ones, and she smiled. She has dimples, soft almost not there dimples, and her teeth were straight and white, almost perfect with the exception of a slight overbite, but it was hardly noticeable.

After a minute she tilted her head and started writing something down on her parchment before giving her attention over to another singer.

**Luna's POV**

I just had Astronomy, one of my favorite classes for a few reasons. The first being, I am named after the moon, Luna Meridiem Boyb, translate that and it comes out "Moon Glow". I was the second child born to a witch and a werewolf. See, the thing is, when one of your parents is a were, it could go either way. Usually, you have to have a stronger gene to knock it out, like my mothers magic.

Another reason I love that class, it calms me down, let's me think without my mind running a marathon most of the time, and I love that. Nothing else lets my mind calm down, it's one of the reasons I jerk around and move a lot in my sleep.

Finally, being in that class on a Friday means that by the time I get out, it's one in the morning, and no one else is up at that hour, not even the professors, so I can take my sweet time getting back to my dorm room.

"What are you doing in the halls?" Or at least, I'm usually the only person. I turn around and expect to see a Professor, a ghost, a painting, Filch even. I did not however expect to see Remus walking up behind me. I showed him my telescope case smiled, "Astronomy class." I said.

I would have turned away, but I wanted to know what he was doing, so I asked him the same question.

"Prefect," he said while pointing to his badge. We don't say anything for about thirty seconds before he steps forward and tilts his head in the general direction I was headed. "I'll walk you, you can tell me more about that group your a part of." I smile to wide my teeth don't touch at the request.

I love talking to people about it. "What do you want to know?" I ask while walking forward down the hall.

"How'd you get involved with it?" Not really a question about W.O./L.F., but I'll answer anyway.

"My father and my brother are both..." I had to pick the word carefully "..infected, and my father started working for them because there's not many jobs he can actually get. Then my brother got a job there when he turned 18, and I started volunteering the summer before last."

I shivered slightly. I didn't bring a cloak with me to class, and had been freezing ever since but the castle seemed to trap the cold air inside of it, making it worse. At some point during the walk, where he asked a lot of questions about the group but even more about myself (when did I start singing? Did we write that song?) he draped his cloak around my shoulders.

He didn't stop walking, he didn't even look at me, but I was suddenly surrounded by warmth and the scent of fresh cut grass, sandalwood and oranges. I didn't say anything about it, either. It seemed wrong to deny it, I was cold, and I didn't mind his scent at all.

**Featured song was _Make You Smile_ by +44. I suggest listening to it as it is awesome.**

**Thank you for the reviews, please remember to continue with them.**


	3. Friends, Dates and Tears

**Chapter 3**

_Friends, Dates and Tears_

**Remus' POV**

Almost a month later and Luna and I had started a sort of routine, on Friday nights while she was on her way back from class and I was doing rounds, we'd talk. I would ask her about W. O./L. F. and music, and she would ask about our pranks and my studies. She never seems to bring a cloak so by the time we reach the staircase I'll have lent her mine.

Neither of us ever mention this. But I can always faintly smell strawberry's and chocolate when she gives it back and it makes me wonder how strong her scent is up close.

Whenever we talk about her family, a subject that sends her into over excited mode, I worry that she'll figure out my secret, that because she's been around my kind her whole life and because she's so close to people who are like me, that she'll notice the warning signs. I mean, the guys figured it out without even learning about it in second year.

But more than being worried, I'm happy. Even if she figures out my "furry little problem" (as James so lovingly calls it), she wont shun me and she most likely wont go telling the entire world about it either. Maybe one day we'll be close enough friends for me to tell her.

At this moment Sirius is attempting to stay quiet while James asks Lily on a second date, he's been good at not pushing the issue lately, so I think his chances are pretty good. "Man," Sirius says, his voice low while he leans closer to me in an attempt to keep the conversation private, "if James has a date this weekend, we need to get some too."

His logic never stops baffling me, I'm not completely sure why we need dates simply because James would have one. It might be the 'leave no man behind' mentality we have or even the 'all for one, one for all' way Sirius likes to think of it, but not all of us enjoy spending time with people whom we have nothing in common with just to snog them later. "Fine," he says after I ignore him, "**I** need to get a date. That Luna chick single?"

My fork hit the floor just moments before my jaw. Sirius isn't allowed to make this girl one of his groupies, or one of his heartbroken bed warmers. I actually enjoy our conversations and if he gets his hands all over her it'll be much to weird to continue our friendship. "You can't do that Sirius."

"Why not? She has a nice looking rack, I'd like to see it uncovered." He shrugged and took a sip of pumpkin juice before winking at some fifth year Ravenclaw that was looking at him.

"She's my friend," I said "and it would be really weird if she was just talking about you all the time. Or worse, crying about how badly you hurt her." I had retrieved the fork, decided against using it, and took a different unused one before continuing to eat.

"Moony, if you like the girl-" I had to stop him, inform him that Luna and I are nothing more than friends, that I feel nothing in a romantic way towards her and that I would only be grateful if he didn't break the hearts of my friends.

He laughed while saying "sure" in a voice that I do not believe to be completely sincere.

The following morning James woke up at six AM to start getting ready for his date with Lily, saying he had to mess up his hair just right and leave his shirt the perfect amount of un-tucked, and doing so would apparently take four hours.

Sirius woke up ten minutes before having to meet his date and almost forgot to wear pants, on accident this time. He ran around the room throwing his shirt on, first inside out then backwards before getting it right, while brushing his teeth and then tripped over his trunk while trying to get his shoes on without sitting.

Peter was snoring while both sets of crazy tore through our dorm leaving it in a dust cloud of Cologne, bad intentions (Sirius) and cartoon hearts (James). When he did wake up as I was leaving the room intent on getting to Honeydukes and stock up for the upcoming full moon, he groaned about missing breakfast. He then rolled off of his bed and instead of getting up he simply pulled his blanket off of his bed and fell back asleep on the floor. He might have mumbled something about waking him for lunch.

I walked to village by myself and almost went completely unnoticed until a brown haired girl tripped over a particularly big rock and fell onto me. Neither of us fell to the ground and neither of us were hurt, but I still put my hands on her shoulders to steady her.

"Thank you, Remus." I wasn't sure if I knew her because we have class together or if she knew my name simply on recognition, but I still looked her over to see if I knew her. Brown hair, big brown doe-eyes, small nose..

"No problem, are you okay?" Then it hit me, I did know her. Well, I had seen her a few times and may have had a class with her once, "Sam, right? Luna's friend?" She nodded while adjusting her bag.

I looked around, almost on reflex, for Luna. Usually if I see one the other wont be too far behind, the two were closer then twins it seemed. "She's doesn't come down in the mornings, she'll be around later." I nodded, and I will admit I am a little disappointed, I very rarely see the blonde other then in passing or on Friday nights.

"You know," she started while stepping around me to continue her way back to the school, "if you wanted to be here with her, you could have asked." What is with everyone and assuming that there is more to my actions regarding Luna?

"What? No. We're just friends." I bite back the sharp tone in the voice while looked away from the girl and refusing to see if any of the quick brewing anger had seeped though.

"Yeah, that's what she says too."

Then she was gone, I didn't respond but I heard her walking again, her steps light and measured. Most likely watching for rocks.

I didn't see Luna until almost two and even then I heard her before seeing her. I was walking into the small bookstore when I heard her humming a few shelves in. It was soft and fluttering, she kept going over the same tune over and over, adding a few things here and there. Like she was committing to memory what she was humming.

Maybe she was, I didn't want to interrupt her while she was doing that so I stayed back and browsed books about vampires. I listened for so long that I started humming her tune in my head until the two merged together and I was going though the task of trying to figure out the words when I felt a tap on my shoulder.

I was so engrossed in the task that I didn't notice her voice leaving the harmony I had created, but when my attention snapped back to reality I was glad I wasn't humming aloud because standing before me was the songstress herself.

It was Sunday so her outfit was even more out of the ordinary then usual. It wasn't unusual because it was brightly colored or because she was dressed like a billboard for her house, it was unusual because she wasn't wearing any of those things.

She was wearing a tight fitting pair of jeans, a oversized white shirt that hung off of one shoulder and swooped down enough that after hitting her breasts it simply fell and floated around her. Her hair was up in a messy ponytail and she was wearing a pier of sunglasses. The only thing normal about her outfit was her converse.

"Hey" She smiled and shifted the books she was holding so they where cradled between her chest and left arm. If anyone had any worries that this wasn't Luna Boyd, her smile gave it away. It was always very bright without being overbearing.

"Hey"

"How was your Saturday?"

"Fine, we didn't do much, I caught up with my homework mostly, you?" I expected roughly the same answer, maybe something with her practicing some song or watching the stars.

"Awesome, we had a party and I am currently quite hungover." She said it all with a smile and it only grew as my shock did, she does like to prove to people that Hufflepuffs are more then what they think, but I can't imagine one of their parties being to fun let alone to have anything stronger then Butterbeer. "It was fun, but significantly less so this morning."

"Sam seemed fine." She shrugged while adjusting her sunglasses, not even a hint of her smile on her face anymore.

"Sam doesn't drink much, she keeps everyone in line though."

What exactly are the unassuming Hufflepuffs doing behind closed doors?

* * *

**Luna's POV**

Waking up to a pounding headache and Sam throwing things around the room is not how I planned on starting my day. Then again, I wasn't planning on starting it by realizing that I fell asleep in my clothes and on top of my blanket.

Sam didn't notice I had risen which I was grateful for, I wanted to let the room stop spinning before actually starting the day. I am lucky enough to not be one to get sick after drinking, so I would just like to thank every deity every thought of for that. But I was making my way to the bathroom, a hot shower in my mind when she placed a bag in front of me. I put her in charge of my hangover survival kit at the beginning of the year because I always seem to forget about it and suffer through the spinning and head banging.

I would take a hangover potion like the rest of the wizarding population but I happen to be allergic to Fennel, which is one of the main ingredients and instead of trying to brew one without it, I have taken to drinking peppermint tea, eating ginger cookies and drinking a willow bark tonic. And I love her for remembering it.

Even though when I got out of the shower and was getting dressed for the day I noticed that I was out of peppermint sticks, which means that I would need to add Honeydukes to my shopping list today. I was heading out the door when Sam talked to me beyond asking how I was feeling.

"I ran into Remus on my way back this morning."

"Yeah?" Maybe she was finally getting over her thing for Sirius.

"He was looking around for you." Oh good, we're back on the subject of how he and I look cute together and I'm so crazy and he's so grounded that we'd balance each other out. She's been on this for a while now.

"He says you're just friends as well."

"That's because we are just friends."

"He says it like that too, all defensive."

"Sam," I'm done with this conversation. I can not have my friends decided who I like and who I just want to be friends with anymore, that's what happened with Obadiah, and it almost resulted in us hating each other. "do you remember how everyone's meddling resulted last time? Can you just let me be friends with a bloke without making me feel like I have to snog him?"

"You and Obby had a lovely relationship! It lasted a year and you're still friends. Maybe because your only ambition is to be a artist slash musician you need our meddling to tell you whats best." She didn't say in anger or even with a hint of malice. But she did say it, and the fact that she thinks that I need someone to tell me whats best because I apparently have an inability to do it myself, hurt.

Like the kind of hurt you feel when your parents sigh and tell you to do something you know is wrong and you know they don't want you to do, but they've just given up.

"Maybe we shouldn't be friends if you feel like you have to be responsible for me." I left, pushing my sunglasses on my face to block out the fact that my eyes were brimming with tears and threw my purse over my shoulder.

I was in the bookstore, humming a happy beat but I kept loosing the happy and had to keep forcing myself to start over. I had picked up two books, one about wild growing herbs and where to find them and another fiction romance book about a witch who finds love in muggle London. I'm sure it would have a happy ending and I'm not feeling every happy right now. She's been my best friend for years and she feels responsible for me, like I was some unruly pet that she feels the need to apologize for.

But when I saw Remus I wanted to talk to him, to see if he'd tell me a joke or something to make me laugh. Instead we made small talk and I almost cried when he mentioned Sam. Maybe she was right, maybe even Remus—a boy I hadn't known more then a month—could see that I was untamed and too much to handle.

"She's like you," I said after checking my breathing and leaving my books on the counter, "responsible." I paid and left, waving and smiling like I would normally do, and walking into Honeydukes to get peppermint and chocolate covered anything. I didn't see anyone else I cared to talk to again until aft6er dinner.

I didn't go to the meal, I stayed by the Black Lake and situated myself in a tree, reading through my new books, writing some lyrics, and eating all of my chocolate. I didn't want to cry, so I attempted to distract myself by any means I could and ignore everyone in the process. I could always stop doing music, and art, and focus on all of my core classes.

I could get a job as a shop keep, or at a bank or something.

I could stop wearing such bright things and stop skipping around and stop just... I could stop. And the thought of my life, of being like everyone else, is what made the tears spill. I tried to put an end to it as soon as I heard a twig break but I couldn't, I couldn't even lift my hands to wipe my eyes.

Then there was James and Lily looking up at me, concern on their faces and I felt worse for ruining their date. I heard how excited James was from the other side of the Great Hall last night, and of course I had to ruin his night.

"I-I'm so-sorry." I started climbing down and situating my things, ready to leave and never look back, to leave them to attempt to make the night magical, "I'm just, go-going." I'm trying to breathe the right way to get the words out and I was turning when Lily hugged me.

She wrapped her arms around my shoulders and said soothing words into my ear as if she had known me for years, but she hadn't and despite knowing that it made me feel better. James was running his hand up and down my back, telling me to breathe slowly, in and out.

"I don't want to ruin your date." I said, pulling away from both of them and this time when I went to step away James sat me down before sitting in front of me, Lily followed suit and we made a small triangle with me as the point.

"Talk to us." He wasn't excited or energetic nor did his voice hold a joking tone. Instead he sounded serious, like a mature person.

So I did tell them, about Sam's comments and how they hurt and why they hurt and how insane it was for me to be so upset of it all. I just talked, and they just listened, and it helped.

* * *

**A/N: I just wanted everyone to know that while I plan on keeping my schedule of updating every weekend if I am unable to I am sorry in advance. Spring semester is starting on Monday and while I usually write on Friday's and that's the day I don't have class I cannot promise that I wont have a lot of homework. I know that this one smaller then the other two, but I wanted to set the stage for the story to really get going. Also, thank you everyone for your reviews, please continue to leave them. **


	4. Newspapers, Healers and Letters

**Chapter 4**

_Newspapers, Healers and Letters_

**Luna's POV**

February has brought more pain then I really want to think about, and maybe that's why I haven't been thinking about it. Maybe that's why I've been focusing on small pains and magnifying them more then they need to be, like this whole business with Sam, it's been a week and we haven't spoken more then we need to. She has her life, and I have mine.

Lily has taken to asking if I'm okay more then she needs to, I will not speak to her about **it** and as long as no one else brings up the article then I can continue to ignore **it. **She brought it up the next day after seeking me out in the halls. She said that James, being a teenage boy, most likely does not understand that I was not so upset over such a small fight with a friend. Then she mentioned that she was reading the _Daily Prophet _ and came across the article.

She wanted me to know that I don't have to handle everything alone, that I'm allowed to tell my best friend, or her, or Remus, or anyone. A teacher. But the teachers know and haven't acted any differently towards me. No sympathetic looks or consoling pats on the shoulder that make you feel sorry for yourself. The muggle-borns who have felt this war first hand have had that happen, and I don't want people to feel obligated to care.

But there is a war going on, and maybe I didn't take it as seriously as I should have before **it** happened, but I do now. People are dying and I hate it, but when you read the list's of lost people you are relieved when it isn't someone you know, but when someone you know is part of something in the newspaper it's different. I knew long before they printed the article, and I had time to sort out numbing it before Lily found it.

It was small, barely even two paragraphs, and in the back of the paper so the chances of another student reading it, recognizing my last name, and bringing it up is small. It's one of the things that only students like Lily Evans would notice. Or care about.

Instead I choose to handle this by myself and sit in the Every Room and look through the things that people have left behind. Books with hearts and names scribbled in the margins. Who were T.D and M.R. and did they last as forever as one of them thought? Why would someone put a ripped painting of Jeremiah Merlin in here? Why not mend it? Where did he go after this was destroyed?

Focusing on these things are much easier then focusing on **it** and pretending like everything will be okay. Everything wont be, it's all messed up and and nothing will be the same after this. None of us will be the same. I wonder sometimes who's not going to make it out of this war alive. There are so many brave young witches and wizards, not just in Gryffindor, and there is a great chance not all of us will live to tell our stories.

I found a note in here once, half burnt and the ink running the parchment as if hit by water, maybe tears. It was only the second half, but it was beautiful. It said "_love, I shall not know on this eve or any other what you think of my leaving. I do know that I have never felt such great pain as I felt when tears moistened your beautiful cheeks on our last night together. Please think of me as often as I shall think of you and know I will be true until I see you again. All of my love, Reginald._"

Did his love cry over this letter? Did she burn it? Why would she? I wish I understood the pain and glory of a love like this.

I've read and reread the article and the letter my parents sent before explaining that **it** had happened more times then I care to admit to. Some nights, like this one, parts of it will swirl around me like sad reminders of the harshness of the world. The reporter starting his small piece with "A most tragic event for the Werewolf community" does not even begin to cover how it feels. Tragic? It's catastrophic. It takes all of my air and stops my heart.

I don't think James informed his Marauder buddies of my breakdown, and while I thank him for that, I do wish Remus had known. When I saw him on Friday night he asked if Sam and I had a fight because he hasn't seen us together all week. I am trying to focus everything I am feeling about **it** and channeling those feelings into the fight with Sam. I don't want to, but all of these emotions have to go somewhere other then music and art. 

I didn't feel like going straight back to my dorm after looking at the sky, while the moon is full tonight it was only so close on Friday, and I wanted to spend time outside and walking the paths around the Black Lake but that was impossible. Instead halfway there I slid down the wall to sit on the floor and told him to go on with his parole and I would just sit and look out the window for a moment.

Hufflepuffs are in the basement, so we don't really have to many windows, I don't get to peer into the stillness of night when I can't sleep like so many others. He sat next to me and spread his cloak out across our legs and sat with me for a moment before speaking.

"Did you have a date for Valentine's day?" He asked, I am almost certain that his eyes did not stray from the star filled sky, but I cannot be sure because mine did not.

"No," I answered, remembering much to well what I was doing while most of my classmates where enjoying the taste of each others tongues, "I had an urgent letter to respond to."

I did take my eyes off the sky to see him nod in response, "did you? I am aware that you have a small fan club." He shrugged, didn't answer for a moment, opened his mouth to do so and then closed it again.

"I did not have a date," he finally said but just by the way he said it it sounded as if there would be more so I remained quiet, "as for my small fan club, as you call it, they are mostly girls who have given up on both Sirius and James."

"You feel as if the girls who are interested in the 'good Marauder' are simply settling for fancying you?"

"They are, aren't they? I have seen many of them hanging off of Sirius and then after he has, er, gone out with them, they start giggling and asking me how my day is going."

"There are very few who have switched like that, most have a soft spot for the one Marauder who doesn't cause a tidal wave of trouble."

"Are you one of them?" He asked it while laughing, poking my ribs and making me laugh.

"Oh yes, I am the president of the club. May I have a lock of your hair for our scrap books?" He laughed and I joined. It seems as if it had been years since I laughed. Truly laughed, not simply faked a few chuckles where they would normally go or just ignored it entirely.

We continued talking for another thirty minutes until Remus started falling asleep, his head falling onto my shoulder for a moment before jerking himself up and half coughing. I let him go to his dorm without walking me to mine.

But the moon is full and curfew is soon. While I would love to sit here and sort though the memories that people have tossed away I do have a healer to see. While walking to the Hospital Wing I was nearly knocked off my feet by Peter who was trailing behind his fellow Marauders.

"Sorry." He shouted over his shoulder while trying to catch up with his friends who happened to be fully sprinting down the hall. When I reached the doors of the Hospital Wing I took a few deep breathes, steadied myself before pulling out the envelope and pulling the door open. Most students come here looking for Madame Pomfrey, I on the other hand need to see Madame Vane. She's a nice women, a few years out of healer training, and she only works in our Hospital Wing part time, the other half she spends at St. Mungo's.

"Luna, dear, you caught me just in time." She said while rushing over and pulling me into the office. I've had to ask her to play owl for the past few weeks, as the current situation would not quite allow for regular mail to be exactly safe. I will come back some time tomorrow to gather the response.

"Then I am lucky, Madame Vane. Have you seen him recently?" This will be the second letter I have asked her deliver, and hopefully there wont be many more. I want this whole thing to be over, but it's not as easy as it may seem.

"Yes, there is still some bleeding, usually they can heal quite fast, but with the circumstances he isn't. There is a chance that he will come out of this completely okay, dear, don't fret." The only thing that means is that there is a bigger chance he wont. A bigger chance that he will die from the continuous blood loss and how hard it is to replenish the blood of his kind.

Of my family's kind.

"Do you know if I can give him blood?" I asked her last week, and she promised to look into it for me.

"You're not infected..."

"We have the same parents, the same blood."

"There is a chance, I'll ask if they'll let me and tell you tomorrow."

"Thank you, for everything." She nodded and threw the floo powder into the fireplace, took the letter and left. And I did the same, went to my dorm and made it just in time.

**Remus' POV**

Despite everything that happened last night, I only have a few wounds. A few cuts that where easy enough to heal and a couple bite marks, but nothing compares to the guilt that is settling inside my stomach. I could have killed someone last night, I have never felt like more monster than man until this morning when I was informed of everything that had happened. And that Snape would not be spilling my secret.

That is still one to many people who know about this.

"Madame Vane" Luna's voice flowed over me and made me curious about what her father or brother would do if they almost attacked someone. If they would feel guilty and hate themselves, hate the wolf inside of them more than anything, and how they would handle these feelings. I want to ask but I decide to stay quiet, pretend to sleep.

"Miss. Boyd, I have the letter for you, and some good news." One of the part time healers spoke, it had to be lunch or later for her to be here. "They said your blood may work and your mother has given you permission to do so."

I heard Luna squeal, and then a small grunt which I can only guess came from the healer as she was hugged against her will. "Where did they take him last night?" Her voice was close, on the other side of the curtain while she sat on the bed. I heard parchment moving and a tray being moved to her side. I could see her movements from the shadows.

Why was she giving blood, and who was she talking about?

"They gave him some wolfsbane and left him alone in his room. He didn't cause to much damage, your mother stayed in the tearoom the entire night. We couldn't get her to leave." I can imagine Luna smiling, her family was a place of pride for her. Who was in St. Mungo's, which werewolf? Her brother or her father?

"That sounds like her. Did it take much convincing to allow me to give blood?" Her voice wasn't bright and sunny, but sad and almost shaky.

"No, she seemed very proud of you. This may sting." I heard a muffled grunt and then a soft sigh before she seemed to settle into the bed more, then it was silent. The only sound was the healers walking and parchment being moved from time to time.

"REMUS" Oh, lovely, James was shouting in a place that should be quiet and his voice carried. I heard my name a second before the door hit the brick wall behind it. "And Luna." He said after he walked in, I stuck my head out from behind the curtain and caught her eye for a second before turning my attention to him.

"Some of us are sick, James."

"Sirius is sorry." I do not want to talk about him, or about what happened last night, more so with Luna in the room. "What are you doing here, Luna?" His attention was back on her, but her eyes were moving across the letter and she didn't acknowledge him.

"James, I don't want to talk about this. I'm not speaking with him." I told him, my voice lowering.

"Miss Boyd," Pomfrey said while walking toward our beds, "I think you've given enough blood, don't you?" Luna's green eyes lifted from the parchment and brightened with a smile that made me want to smile with her, but she didn't send it my way. Could she know?

"Madame Pomfrey, I am not even feeling a bit sick, besides, we don't know how much he'll need."

"You don't know if it'll work." The healer waved her wand and stopped the blood flowing from her arm and into the bag on the tray. I don't like seeing this, her blood should stay inside. There's a drop left on her arm, and the red on top of the milky white bothers me.

"You can replicate it if he needs more, right?" Luna asks while putting her things in her bag and swinging her legs over the side of the bed. Pomfrey nodded, waved her wand again and send the blood into her office.

"Mr. Lupin, I think you should be heading to dinner." Luna still hadn't looked in our direction, she just started walking out of the Hospital Wing.

"James, are we sure that Snape hasn't told anyone?" I said while gathering my things and preparing to leave for the Great Hall. She's usually very friendly, says hi to me when she sees me in the halls. She's quickly become a friend and I don't understand why I suddenly didn't exist to her.

"Remus, you're girlfriend is having a hard time right now. You know she's fighting with that friend of hers." I wanted to tell him, for the hundredth time that she is not now, nor will she ever be, my girlfriend. I did know they were fighting but unlike James I doubt that the only thing going on in her life that's making her like this is a fight with a friend.

"Are you talking to him?" I asked, it's insane what Sirius did, there was no way that 'prank' was going to be something funny. It was dangerous, not just for Snape but if I had hurt him, if I had bit him, if I had killed him... I'd be in Azkaban. But Sirius never thinking about the consequences, he only thinks about what will make him laugh.

"Pete's the only one who's talking to him." Peter never did let Sirius out of his sight, trailed around him like a lost puppy long before we all became friends and banned together. He wouldn't do half the things he has if it wasn't for Sirius. I bet he was the only one that laughed with him. Even when Sirius shows hi family heritage and gets a little cruel, or a lot cruel.

We walked the rest of the way in silence, and when we sat next to Lily she didn't even roll her eyes. I searched the Hufflepuff table for the blonde but I couldn't find her. I can see her friend, I can see everyone else she usually eats with, but she was no where to be found. She has to eat after giving blood, or she'll feel faint. Maybe not a large meal but something, could she have gone to the kitchens?

We where eating in silence, nice not talking about anything in code or otherwise silence, so I knew it was only a matter of time before James wouldn't be able to stand it any longer. I can already tell he's getting all build up, he's jittery and looking around like he's about to attempt to rob Gringotts. Lily wont be any help she's reading a book while nibbling on her food and almost ignoring the presence of the ever persistent James Potter.

"So." He started, stopped and waited for about two minutes for anyone, Lily, myself, or even the random other students around us to look at him and ask him to continue. He's not used to silence, he and Sirius are always talking or plotting or joking and now that Sirius is sitting at the other end of the table with Peter, he has no one to fill that quiet for him. "Why was your girlfriend giving blood anyway?"

"She's not my—"

"Luna gave blood?" Lily put her book down, stared between the two of us, starting with James and her gaze falling onto me. Why does everyone think that there's something other then friendship between us? "That is so sweet." She whispered after a moment, a smile forming on her lips.

"Do you know something about this, my beautiful flower?" James asked, putting on his famous smirk that usually does nothing other then annoy Lily.

"Honestly, James don't you ever read a newspaper?" She answered while rolling her eyes, "and you Remus, how could you not know whats happening with your own girlfriend."

"She's not my—"

"What are you talking about? She's not muggle-born, no one in her family has died." Am I never going to be able to inform them, yet again, that she isn't my girlfriend?

"Not yet James, but if she's giving blood then it might be soon." So she has a good point, they could use a blood replenishing potion, or even a blood duplicating spell, but instead she sat in the infirmary and got blood drawn and read a letter that was delivered by a Healer.

"Her blood might not even work, they may be getting desperate." She said after a minute, and it visably confused both of us, but I think it clicked sooner for me.

Her mother giving her blessing for the blood donation, her sadness, it was in the newspaper—which means whatever happened was bad, and her blood maybe not being able to help. Someone, her brother or her father, someone was hurt and hurt bad and because she's not infected with the werewolf, no matter how similar their blood is by genetics, they might reject it.

They need werewolf blood, but they wont let a werewolf donate.

**A/N: This was really quite hard for me to write, trying to get everything out while not really getting into what happened. Also, AkioRose was able to figure out that it was more then just a fight with Sam that had her all upset, and if there was a prize she would get it. Please remember to review, if you have any suggestions I would love to hear them. Thank you reading. **


End file.
